Dawn of the Twilight
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: A girl with a hidden past travels with Sora to connect the worlds. I'm not good at summaries so please read and review.SoraXOCFinished but not typed, when I update it I won't be doing much in the way of editing cause I'm kinda over writing chapter stories
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for deciding to read my fanfic! So this story is about when a girl with a past she's reluctant to reveal begins to travel with Sora. Well, yea, Buncha AU, and it takes place after Kingdom Hearts was sealed. Also, I know there are a few stupid chapter titles, but yea, I'm not good at chapter titles! Anyways…

I wrote this like, a year ago… I'm doing my best to edit it, but sometimes that can get really hard… So yea, this was finished before KH2 was released...

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2 or any characters, except for Reiko.

* * *

Chapter One: Twilight Key 

"This key is the secret?" A girl with dark blonde hair stared at an overgrown key in her hand. Her knee length gray skirt and gray trimmed white shirt with a gray tie (lotsa gray!) fluttered in the breeze.

She turned her attention to a figure standing in front of her. He had two large ears and wore a black cloak. "Yes, that's what has unlocked your powers. You are the one who is to permanently connect the scattered worlds."

The girl went back to staring at the key blade she held. Its three-foot long blade was pure white, the handle pure black, and the key chain was of a gray heart. The girl was somewhat short herself, barely standing over five feet. At times, she tended to act like a bit of an airhead, causing some ugly rumors about her to spread, but she was still pretty smart compared to the average fifteen year old.

"Your highness, are you sure I'm right for the job?" the girl put the blade away.

"You were chosen by the Twilight Key. It's your job now Reiko." Mickey paused for a moment. "You will be working with the one that locks the hearts of the worlds."

Reiko nodded and smiled brightly. "So, when will I get to meet him?"

"Wow, It's amazing!" Sora stared out of the window of the gummi ship amazed.

"Ahh, so wonderful to be back! It's been so long." Donald said as he steered the ship.

"H-yuck. I wonder why the king called us here anyways. Any ideas?" asked Goofy.

"King Mickey just said it was urgent. Something about connecting and some Twilight Key, whatever that is." Replied Donald as he safely (but not steadily) landed the ship.

"Well, I suppose we better find out!" Sora grinned as he got up and jumped onto the platform.

"Queen Minnie! It's a pleasure to see you again!" Donald said after stepping onto the platform. The three bowed.

"Mickey is waiting, please, come this way." Minnie replied with a smile.

Within no time they were standing before a pair of elaborately decorated doors. Minnie let the three in and left to the library.

Sora looked ahead and saw the king and a strange girl. The first thing he noticed was a pair of beautiful sea-green eyes. The girl looked up and smiled as they entered.

"Donald, Goofy, It's been a while." She turned and bowed.

"Li'l Rei? What are you doing here?" Donald replied surprised.

Reiko giggled. "I'm a teen now and yet everyone refuses to drop my old nickname."

"Her power has awakened, so I request that you two take her with you on your journeys." Mickey turned towards Donald and Goofy.

Sora then cleared his throat, beginning to feel left out of the conversation.

"Ah, yes. Reiko, this is the key blade master, Sora." King Mickey introduced the two.

Reiko curtsied and smiled, " It is a pleasure to meet you Sora."

"Same here." Replied Sora as he gave a small bow in reply to her curtsy.

"Oh, please just call me Rei." She smiled.

Mickey looked at Sora. "Reiko is another Keyblade wielder, though she holds a different purpose. She is able to reconnect the worlds similiar as to how they once were but not as one like they were ages ago.

Reiko smiled and pulled out her key blade. "I'm still not that good at fighting with this. Think you'll be able to help me if I get stuck?"

"Yea, I guess so." Sora smiled back.

"Now, all of you better get some rest." Mickey intervened, "Tomorrow you need to begin to backtrack to the worlds that have already had their keyholes sealed in order to connect them."

Reiko nodded and led the trio to their respective rooms. She paused before leaving Sora's room.

"I hope to get to know you well." Reiko smiled, "Good night and sweet dreams." She closed the door and walked to her own room.

"Wow, talk about kind. Doubt she's been without a smile this whole time." Sora yawned as he lay down and fell into a rare, peaceful sleep.

Reiko held her key blade and examined it. "It's so beautiful!" she smiled as she laid down and stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to get to travel to new worlds!" She began to giggle and soon fell asleep, hugging the Twilight Key.

The sun rose quietly and Reiko suddenly woke and looked around. She let out a big yawn as she peered at the clock.

"It's morning, Yes!" She jumped out of bed, causing her key blade to fall to the ground. "Oopsie daisy!" she picked it up and put it away. Her gaze traveled around until she finally decided to take a walk through the garden.

"Days fly by,

Lights fall from the sky.

I watch as your heart sprouts wings,

It flies away along with the love it brings."

Sora sat up as he heard someone singing. He looked around and then saw Reiko walking along the path ahead of him.

"My eyes grow weary,

But sleep eludes me.

Your love is now so bleary,

It has flown too faraway from me."

"Rei?" Sora stood up as he brushed himself off.

"Sora, what are you doing up so early?" Reiko stopped in front of him.

"Don't know. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." He smiled, placing his hands behind his head. "So, What was that song you were singing?"

"Oh, just a song my mom sang to me when I was little." She smiled and sat down.

Sora nodded and sat next to her. "How long have you known Donald and Goofy?"

"Long time, perhaps about seven years."

"Wow, how'd you end up here?"

"I was sent here by my parents so I could train. Heh, I'm here seven years and my skills haven't improved much."

"Why did your parents need you to train here?"

"Heh, you sure ask a buncha questions." Reiko replied as she giggled. Well, my castle's prophecy dude read a prophecy that said 'The youngest child of the great King and Queen of the Rayzo era is destined to bring the worlds together,' or something close to that."

"Weird…wait a second! That means you're a princess!" Sora's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes siree!" she began to giggle. "So, what is your world like?"

Sora blinked and replied, slightly embarrassed from his outcry. " Well, it's an island. Not even that big of one, but it was still nice." His voice trailed off as he smiled at the sky, laughing to himself about all the 'adventures' he and his friends had had.

Reiko smiled too. _He had seemed troubled earlier, good thing I came and fixed that!_ She looked at the sky and quietly giggled about various things and time passed by.

"There you two are!" Donald exclaimed from the doorway while tapping his foot. "I've been searching everywhere for you!"

The two stood up startled and Sora spoke. "Sorry, we had just started talking."

"That doesn't matter now, we have to leave if we want to get this done before it gets to late night!"

"Jeese, Donald. Can't you even try to be nice? I guess I just have to learn to live with it." Reiko smiled brightly as she giggled from excitement.

Both Sora and Donald stared at her speechless.

Donald shook his head, " Is it just me, or does that girl laugh a lot?"

"That's probably the fourth time she's laughed in the past five minutes." Sora then began to follow Reiko to the ship with Donald.

"Well that girl better not cause us any more trouble!" Donald replied, glaring at Sora.

Sora laughed it off and avoided Donald's glare.


	2. Traverse Town

I wrote this like, a year ago… I'm doing my best to edit it, but sometimes that can get really hard…

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2 or any characters, except for Reiko.

* * *

Chapter II: Traverse Town

They traveled through many worlds that day to connect them all. In this time, Sora and Reiko got plenty of chances to talk. Reiko giggled a lot during these conversations, and Sora stared at her as if she was a tad bit psycho.

Finally, after the end of a long day, the two were talking and Sora asked, "Why do you giggle so much?"

Reiko looked down and hid her face for a second. Then, looking back at Sora with a fake smile, she replied, "I just do, I guess." She tried to laugh it off but it died away quickly.

"What are you hiding?"

Reiko peered out the window. "W…what do you mean?" At this point, tears began to slowly and silently fall down her cheeks.

Sora put his hand on his head, not knowing what to do. Finally, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Reiko wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards the ground.

"Come on, just tell me. You won't feel better unless you talk." Sora grasped her hand softly and gave her a slight smile.

Reiko wiped her eyes again and looked into Sora's eyes. Her eyes had become slightly red and a few tears were left and refused to fall. "I…I've had to stay happy s…so everyone else wasn't so t…troubled."

"But you know that you can't always lock up your feelings."

"I know that. W…when my mother died, everyone was so sad. I m…missed her a lot too, but they were sad all of the time. I f…figured if I was happy more often then everyone else would be too."

"Well, there's no need to worry about that anymore." Sora's smile broadened. "Just let your feelings out when you need to. You don't have to worry. A lot of big, dangerous things happen to us so forcing away your emotions won't help in the least bit."

Reiko nodded as more tears welled up in her eyes. "Thanks." She rested her head on his shoulder, a slight smile on her face, and allowed her tears to fall silently.

Sora looked down at Reiko and saw she had fallen asleep. He himself yawned and muttered, "It's been a long day, I should probably rest too." His eyes wandered back to Reiko with a smile and he rested his head on the wall behind them.

* * *

Reiko woke up, feeling like she had only fallen asleep moments ago. Sitting up, she examined her new, red scenery. _Where am I, and how did I get here?_ She gazed outside, noticing the sun was already out. From its position, she estimated it to be well past midday.

The door opened and Sora walked in wearing a bright smile. "Good morning Reiko."

"It looks more like afternoon to me." She tore her eyes from the window and looked up at Sora. "Where is this?" her eyes wandered and she noticed her new clothing. "A…and who changed my clothes!"

"This is a hotel in Traverse town, and don't worry, it was Aerith who changed your clothes. She figured you would be more comfortable."

"Who's Aerith?"

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. If you want to you can meet her and the others after you get ready."

Reiko nodded as she swung her legs to the ground. "Sora, thanks a bunch for helping me last night." She looked back at him and gave him a genuine, bright smile.

* * *

"Weird… Who knew that there was a place underground? It's amazing…" Reiko's eyes darted around the area as she and Sora trudged through the waters that had led out of the alleyway.

"Just to warn you, they can be really…"

Sora was suddenly cut off by a loud, energetic voice. "Hey Sora! What's up? This girl is Reiko, right?" Yuffie jumped down from where she was hanging. "I'm the great ninja Yuffiie! It's nice to meetcha!"

Reiko held out her hand. "The pleasure is mine." She smiled and began to giggle as she whispered to Sora, "She is really interesting."

"Wait til you meet the others."

"Sora, what took you two so long?" Donald yelled while tapping his foot again.

"Sorry Donald, I barely woke up. Such worry need not fill your head." She walked up to him and patted him on the head, causing everyone but him to burst out laughing.

"Stop it! That's not funny!" exclaimed Donald while trying to push Reiko's hand away.

"Sora covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. "Actually Donald… It kinda…is…"

Donald glared at the group who were laughing in his expense and marched out of the area.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Aerith smiled sweetly at them.

"Right. Rei, this is Leon, Aerith, and Cid." Sora gestured to the three people in front of them.

Reiko bowed slightly. "It is wonderful to meet you all."

"So, she does know about everything that has happened, right?" asked Leon who was sitting on the ground.

"Yea, why?" Sora walked closer to the group and found a nice, dry spot to sit followed by Reiko, though she didn't need a dry spot for she was soaking wet since she had tripped in the water earlier.

"We have an idea of where this town's keyhole is." Leon said, his expression seemingly indifferent if not bored.

"You do! Where is it?" Sora jumped up and Donald had finally returned after his humiliation.

"Well, It's obviously where the concentration and strength of heartless is the greatest."

"The second district!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy replied in unison.

"Let's go!" Said Sora excitedly as he grasped Reiko and began to drag her out of the area.

They ran to the second district and began to survey the area. "So all we do is find the keyhole and seal it, right?"

"It'll doubtfully be that…" Sora paused as a gigantic suit of armor (Everyone's favorite Guard Armor!) began to assemble. "…easy." He took out his key blade and gripped it tightly. "Ready?"

Reiko nodded as she pulled out the Twilight Key. It had begun to shake slightly and Sora took notice of this.

"You don't need to be scared, I won't let you get hurt." Sora gave her his signature goofy grin and ran up to begin to slice at one of the arms.

Reiko gripped her blade and ran up to the right leg. She swung her blade around, barely scathing the armor and then was kicked down.

Donald paused in his fighting for a moment. "Get up! How weak are you?"

"Well sorry! I haven't really fought before, this is my first real battle!" Reiko retorted as she got up, took a few deep breaths, and began attacking the leg fiercely. She kept the mentality of never letting herself make the same mistake twice.

She soon destroyed the first leg and moved on to the next one while the others had already started attacking the torso. Her mistakes were numerous in the battle but few of them repeated. Finally it was just the torso piece left. Reiko jumped up and, as a fluke, swung the blade simultaneously with Sora, causing an explosion. They both landed safely on the ground as the armor imploded and disappeared.

Sora looked over at Reiko. "Well, How'd you do? Sure looks like you got plenty of cuts from it."

Reiko giggled weakly while rubbing the back of her neck. "Actually, hehe, the armor only really gave me bruises. These cuts are from my key blade…"

Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"BE QUIET! IT WAS MY FIRST BATTLE!" Reiko yelled, half-joking with the three.

Then a light shone from the fountain in front of them. The panel turned to a picture of bluish-purple butterflies with a keyhole imbedded into the center. Sora stood in front of the keyhole while Reiko stood behind him, her back against his.

"Rei, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna connect the worlds!"

Sora nodded and the two closed their eyes, holding their key blades at their sides as a gentle breeze played around them and only them. Next, Sora pointed the tip of his blade towards the keyhole and Reiko pointed her blade towards the sky. A blue light shined at the tip of each blade and shot in the direction that the blades were pointed. At the next moment, two very similar clicks were heard: One was the sound of something being locked while the other was as if something was being unlocked.

* * *

So Traverse Town is connected and all is happy and dandy, but what is in store for our heroes when they enter Hollow Bastion? Traps, Numorous Heartless and… a kiss?! Find out by staying tuned for chapter three of "Dawn of the Twilight" 


End file.
